The Lady or the Beast?
by missjujukins
Summary: Two Doors. Exactly alike. One had a maiden. The other a beast. His life was in her hands. For him to live a life without her, or to be torn to pieces before her eyes. My remake of The Lady or the Tiger?. SasuSaku.


_Hi everyone! I really just wanted to get this out of my system because of a story we were reading in English.  
_

_This is a SasuSaku story._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the short story of "The Lady or the Tiger?" belongs to Frank Stockton. I also don't own Naruto. I just thought that this would be cool to write. But! I do own a very nice bed. It is very comfy. Does that count?**

_For those who've read "The Lady or the Tiger?" I've decided to change it up a bit. And actually have an ending. The characters might be OOC._

_This is an AU one-shot. It's also short._

_I really don't like Karin. Just had to let that out._

_I'm sorry for all grammatical errors I make in this one-shot. I am getting a B- in English. Sweat drop I should be doing better at it then…mumbles to herself._

"**The Lady or the Beast?"**

All kings get what they want.

There was no doubt this king wouldn't get what he wanted.

This king was almost as vile as a **demon**.

His name was King Naruto.

King Naruto was a king who always got what he wanted. As all kings do. Whatever the king thought or said, had to be done or correct.

His demonic choices were publicly known inside an arena. The "Arena" as it was called. King Naruto would chose who would be convicted of whatever crime he thought they did, or claimed they did. That person would be brought to the "Arena" to prove their innocence or proven guilty by a game of chance. That one person would have to pick from two doors exactly the alike. One door would have a beautiful maiden behind it if he were to open that door they would be wed immediately after opening it. The second door, if opened held a ferocious beast capable of tearing the limbs from the body with one small bite. If the man were to open the door with the beautiful maiden, which would prove his innocence of the crime that he was accused of. If the man would open the door with the ferocious beast, that would prove his guilt and he would be killed by the beast.

There was no justice in this.

It was all chance.

And whomever King Naruto would just happen to convict this time.

All the towns' people of the Kingdom he ruled Konoha were permitted to watch.

As demonic as the king was, he had one thing in his life that he wanted all to himself.

His only daughter, the apple of his eye, Princess Sakura. Sakura was known as far more beautiful then any maiden in the kingdom. Her alluring green eyes caught the eye to many men, but the fear of the king made them stay away. Her silky pink hair that waved down to her waist made every man's desire come true. Her flawless porcelain skin glowed under the sun. Her body was as perfect as an hourglass made every woman envious.

She was nothing like her father. She was kind and had a loving heart. Though there were times where she can be a bit demonic.

He was his apple. And no one was going to take it.

Except for one person.

A young man who had secretly had affairs with the young princess, a man who loved her to the end, Sasuke Uchiha.

When the demonic king found out that someone wanted his "apple" he brought the man to the arena. He told his court to bring the most ferocious beasts to the arena. A beautiful maiden in the kingdom, well not as beautiful as Princess Sakura though. King Naruto thought his worked out well. If Sasuke were to pick the door with the beast, he would be torn to shreds for trying to take his apple. If he were to pick the door with the maiden, he would be wed immediately and would never be with his princess when he has a wife.

Yes, a king _always_ gets what he wants.

* * *

The day had come for the new "trial" at the arena. Everyone from near and far had come to see the man who wanted King Naruto's little princess.

As the King and Princess sat down in their seats, King Naruto motioned his guards to let the prisoner to come forth.

A big door opened, and out came Sasuke Uchiha. The moment he stepped into the light, the hum of admiration was made over the crowd. Sasuke was young, tall, and strikingly handsome. His onyx eyes that pierced everything around him. His onyx hair and sculpted body brought awe to the crowd above.

When he stepped forward towards the King, he merely did a small bow and immediately stared at the exquisitely beautiful princess that sat next to him.

They both locked eyes with each other, and tears filled Princess's dazzling eyes. She didn't want to face him.

Seeing him to either be killed or married to another woman, but she knew what was behind each door. With her demonic part of her told her to find out. She sent a trusted servant to go next to each door and hear what was behind each. She knew which door had the ferocious beast and which door has the maiden. She knew the maiden well. The maiden was a servant among her castle. She was beautiful but not as she the princess. The maiden had black hair that stuck out at some places. Her eyes were black and she wore glasses. The glasses only made her look cuter. Her name was something that Sakura said with venom in her voice, Karin. Karin would often stare at her lover when they were together in the castle. When he would accidentally bump into her and apologize, Sakura saw in her eyes that she wanted him and thought that there was a connection between them.

Sakura would have to choose either to see him live, but without her. Or die because of her.

As they locked eyes and she pointed to the right at him. Tears fell down her face when she did so. No one saw what she was doing because his or her eyes were focused on the handsome Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke knew her choice. And he loved her no matter what she wanted him to pick.

Sasuke walked between the two doors.

The crowd hushed down to watch what door Sasuke would pick.

He turned around and smirked at the princess.

Princess Sakura knew that look. Her eyes widened with horror as he opened the **left** door.

"No!" Yelled Sakura to Sasuke when the ferocious beast jumped out and growled at him.

Sasuke looked one last time at her and mouthed the words…

_"I Love You."_

As the monstrous beast attacked him with it's deadly claws and teeth.

_I hope you guys like it. Please R&R._

_lilmiszthang5367_


End file.
